A Fusion Love
by SliverStars
Summary: Goten and Trunks share one passionate night with their own fusion. (WARING: Threesome,OOC,Yaoi! Self Love? Shotacon,Minor Swearing.) GotenxTrunksxGotenks One-Shot!


**AN- I have been shipping these gay saiyans for a while now... it is Goten x Trunks x Gotenks... a hot threeesome for these demi saiyans it kinda like self love i gueesssss... Oh welll enjoy the fanfic.**

 **WARNING- THIS WILL CONTAIN UNDERAGE BOYS HAVING SEX,YAOI,Self love?(I guess...),and Minor Swearing Don't like any of these contents,why are you reading this? Please leave it that simple~**

 **A Fusion Love(I didn't know what to called it QwQ)**

 **Rated M**

 **Couple-GotenxTrunksxGotenks**

 **Type-One-Shot**

 **Yaoi**

 **Goten Age-12**

 **Trunks Age-13 1/2**

 **Gotenks Age- 13(Past Trunks Age)/11(Past Goten Age)**

 **Seme-Trunks and Gotenks**

 **Uke-Goten/Trunks**

* * *

"Uggghhh..." Gotenks groan as he was waking up for his slumber,he was looking around the room he was sitting on a big bed which was comfy and soft, "Strange how i'm in this room it big~" Gotenks got off the bed and walked around in the room he saw a 12 inch t.v then he looked outside it was dark and the moon was shining,He realized that he was at Capsule Corps. "He opened the door and listened to Vegeta and Bulma conversation. "What the..."

"WOMEN YOU NEED TO STOP BEING FUCKING PREGNANT!"

"YOU NEED TO PUT A CONDOM ON YOU IDIOT!"

"WHO THE PERSON WHO WAS SCREAMING IN PLEASURE."

Gotenks shut the door. "I pretend i have never heard that..." Then he looked back outside and looked out there again.

"It dark...Damn what time is it..." The fuse demi saiyan looked at the clock and he jumped. "11:40 AM?! HOW LONG I WAS OUT?! Gotenks put the clock down he heard the door open then looked that way. "Trunks-kun! He awake~!" Goten ran in and hugged Gotenks. "Ohh Gotenks your awake~ Me and Trunks can't wait to have fun with you~!"

"Wh-What?" Gotenks titled his head and looked at Goten in the eyes and he began to blushed as he stare at him,the raven hair boy looked over at the door and he closed it,"We can wait for Trunks... Me and you...heheheheh.. we can have fun while Trunksey is gone.."Goten felt Gotenks body and traced his fingers over his abs. Gotenks blushed then smiled as he has his hands on Goten waist.

"Okay~ We can have fun~ heheheheh but i'll be on top anyway~" Gotenks pressed his lips on Goten's making him in shock and pleasure cause he never expected his fusion lips are just soothing and soft,then he felt his warm tongue making Goten moan. "Mmmmnnn Gotenks-kuuuun~~" Goten groan as Gotenks is doing a sort of a sloppy kiss and then he felt Goten hot tongue that make him groan. "Mmmn.. damn.."

Gotenks broke the kiss and toss Goten on the bed and pineed him on the bed. "Have you done this before?"

"Yes... a couple of times.." Goten blushed and looked away,Gotenks put his hand on Goten cheek and said: "Focus on me alright.." Gotenks licked Goten neck and give him a love bite on the other side while the side he saw was Trunks's bite. "Heh.. ready Goten...?" Goten nodded as he spread his legs cause he wanted Gotenks now. "Gotenks took off his clothes in a blink of a eye. "Wooooah~" Gotenks nosebleeded a bit cause of Goten's body,His body is pale and his nibbles were pink as well.

"Eep~! This is embarrassing!" Goten blushed harder. "Hey.. don't be.. i'm here you know~" Gotenks licked his chest making Goten moan then he leaves a trail of kissees down to his 4.9 dick. Gotenks was already hard and drooled how cute the younger demi saiyan penis is,then he looked at Goten then licked making a seduce face,"Oh my!" Goten moan loud as Gotenks licking it from top to bottom then have his fingers around Goten cute penis but little did they know Trunks was watching them having a nosebleed attack and having a boner,plus he was video tapping it all. "Damn this is hot..." Trunks whisper to himself,I can't wait to see this again when i'm alone at home~

Trunks continue watching Gotenks was sucking on Goten dick fast making some hot noises. "Mmmn,ahhh,fuck.." Goten was moaning louder and louder. "Oh your mouth is so hot! Oh dear! I'm~! CummiNg~! Nngh!" Goten cum made Gotenks choke a lil bit then he licked the rest of it off. "Damn you taste like strawberry~!" "That what Trunks says when he suck on me and i do smell like strawberries~!" Goten giggled as Gotenk licked his cheek, "What taking so long for Trunks anyway? I want to start the threesome already.." Gotenks titled his head, then he jumped cause somebody was touching his butt and squeeze it.

"Ohh~ I been here~" Trunks was smiling and on the bed feeling Gotenks butt then he felt Goten's butt making the demi saiyan squealed. "Ohhh! Trunsk-kun! Oh long you been in here?" Goten titled his head in a confuse way. "For a looong time~~" Trunks chuckled making the two other half saiyans blushed beet red. "Plus i'm video taping it as well~ so i can jack off to it~" Trunks winked at them. "YOU ARE VIDEO TAPING THIS?!" Goten and Gotenks yelled at Trunks in anger. "Yep~" Gotenks was mad then he gotten horny already. "I guess someone want to get punished right~"

"Sorry Gotenks your not going to be on top of me today~" Trunks pressed his lips onto Gotenks making him in pleasure then Goten wanted to join in he got in the center and blushed,Both older demi saiyans smiled at him and snuggled on him then licked his cheek and kissed him. "Oohhh~ Let start this threesome already~!" Goten begged and blushed harder. "Okay chibi~" Trunks tooked of his clothes and Gotenks tooked his gi pants and toss it at the other side of the room revealing their dicks. Goten has mouth open cause of Gotenks dick. He know Trunks's inch it like around 5.6 inches but Gotenks.. 6.5 inches! Damn this boy is big!

"Huh?! Your dick must be 6 inches even bigger then me!" Trunks was shocked to see this. "Jealous much Trunks~?" Gotenks act cocky and winked at him. "HOW THE HELL IS THAT GOING TO FIT IN MY ASS?!" Trunks yelled at him. "I don't know~ Besides let our little slave suck our dick already!" Gotenks smiled devilishly at Goten.

"Wait slav-" Goten got cut off as Trunks put his dick in Goten's mouth making him in shock. "Hey now.. rubbed my shaft Goten-chan~" Gotenks chuckled,Goten did what Gotenks's said and move his head back and fourth on Trunks's dick then did the same thing on Gotenks dick.

"Aww maaan!" Gotenks drooled and moan,"Hell yeaaaaaaahhh~!" Trunks moaned as Goten is rubbing on his shaft. "Man Goten if we came we would cum all over your face and body which would make this threessome sexy as fuck!" Goten started to suck faster and stroke faster and make noises while sucking on Gotenk's dick and stroking on Trunks's dick. "Mmmmn~~ Mmmfa!" Trunks and Gotenks moaned in unison as Goten was going faster and faster. "Dude! I'm about to cum!" Gotenks drooled and moaned. "Same here man!" Trunks moaned in pleasuere.

"We are CUMMMING!" A bunch of cum got all over Goten's hair,face,in his mouth even on his body. "Haa...Ha... damn that feel good..." Trunks grabbeed a towel and wipe the cum off of Goten's face,Goten started to breathe again and cough out some cum out of his mouth. "That was delicious~~" Goten tried to speak but their was cum in his mouth. "Gotenks rubbed Goten's hair and kiss his forehead,"We will have more fuun~~ Right Trunks~?" Trunks nodded as he was getting the lube. Gotenks was surpriesd to see the purple hair boy have lube in hie room. "Where did you get..?" "From my parent's room they don't know about it tho~" Trunks put some lube on his dick then he toss the lube to Gotenks and he put it on his dick as well and toss back to Trunks to put it back in the drawer.

"Why do i always be on bottom?" Goten groan and looking down being innocent. "Cause your adorable Goten~!" Both of the older boys said it together. Goten groan again, The boys got in their position Trunks held Goten's legs while Gotenks has his hands on Trunk's thighs making Trunks shivered, "Ready..." Trunks winked at Goten. "R-Ready~" Goten nodded shyly. Gotenks whispered into Trunk's ears. "I bet your ready too right~?"

"S-Sure..."

"Alright here it goes!" Trunks insert his dick in Goten hole while Gotenks insert his dick in Trunks's hole,all of them moan in pleasure,Gotenks insert his dick in and out of Trunk's hole as Trunks is doing the same thing to Goten's hole, "Oh fuck tight as hell..." Gotenks moan as he was humping Trunks and Trunks was not trying to moan but he let one out cause it felt so good.

"A-Ahhh~! It fucking big!" Trunks moaned and he was grunting while he was fucking Goten,"Ahh! Trunks! Trunks-kuuuun!" Goten moaned in pleasure,"Oh mannnn~!" Gotenks moaned louder.

"Please Gotenks Faster! Harder! Please!" Trunks moaned as he was going faster on Goten. "Oh yess! Please boys harder! faster! Please!" Gotenks nodded and went even faster in SSJ Speed just like how Trunks is going on Goten. "Dude..! I'm about to..!" Gotenks was about to blow his limit. "Please hurry Gotenks!" Goten and Trunks moaned in pleasure.

"I'm...CUMMING!" Gotenks came all in Trunks's ass, as Trunks came all in Goten ass and some of the cum got on Goten as well,Goten got knock out after Trunks came all up in him, Trunks took out his dick out of Goten's ass as Gotenks rubbed Trunks thighs.

"Heh... that was fun~" Gotenks kissed Trunk's cheek. "Y-yeah it was actually it was Gotenks.." Both boys looked at the younger saiyan who was snoring and drooling on the bed.

"Well one of us is going to wash him..."

The demi saiyans carried Goten to the bathroom and all three of them took a shower,Trunks has to washed Goten since he is asleep right after they got finish washing they got in the bed in boxers execept Goten who he was wearing Trunks's shirt and Gotenks gi Pants in the bed.. they put him in the center and snuggled on him. Then Goten smiled how these two are cuddling on him then he whispered in his sleep.

"I love you boys..."

The demi saiyans fell asleep while the moon was shining on them.

* * *

 **AN- I REALLY hope Truten be in canon someday and maybe in a filler episode in DBS for us fans someday~ I hope..** **Well i hope you enjoy this oneshot! Bye!**

 **Please R &R! **

**SliverStars**


End file.
